Saved but lost
by Fluffylover920
Summary: Things in the Inuyasha gang will never be the same. Unexpected pairings and what the shikon jewel was just a test! Not fot Kikyou lovers.


**Chapter 1 truth comes to light **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the anime sadly

**Pairings: Kagome/Sesshoumaru**

** Sango/Inuyasha**

** Miroku/Ayame**

** Kouga/Kagura**

** Kikyo/Naraku**

** Shippo/Rin**

**Conches/inner beast**

_thoughts_

Kagome ran to the well as fast as her legs would carry her. She felt a demonic presence quickly closing in. She got to the lip of the well about to jump in as she turned her head to Inuyasha's forest.

"Sit I'm sorry Inuyasha Sit but I have to go home Sit I'll be back in a week Sit longer if you come after me Sit"

With that said she jumped into the well and let its powers envelop her and take her back home. She climbed out of the well and head to the main house to find her mother. Kagome found her mother in the kitchen her aura was much sadder then Kagome could ever remember it being. Kagome put her hand on her mothers shoulder.

"Whats wrong"

Her mother jumped then turned to her eldest child

"Oh Kagome, when did you get back"

"Just now, Where is gramps and and Sota?"

"Sit down dear we need to talk."

_Whats with her avoiding my questions_

Kagome sat down in the dinning room waiting for her mother to join her. Sora (Kagome's mother) placed a box in front of Kagome then sat across from her, her eyes looking directly at her daughter. Kagome looked at the box with little interest.

"Kagome I have something very important to tell you and only hope you wont think any less of me or any of us here." She paused for a moment " Kagome you are not my daughter one night about 15 years ago you and another little girl came running out of the well house. My husband and myself took you both in but that same night the other little girl was pulled back threw the well. We sealed it so that you would not be pulled through like your sister." She paused again. "Both you and your sister are Inu but different you are both as pure as fresh fallen snow" Kagome nodded taking this information in.

"Why are you only now telling me this?"

"Because we have done some research and found that on your 18th birthday you will come of age and no matter how we try to hide it you will look like an Inu tenchi. In that box is everything you came here with surprisingly it has grown with you"

Kagome looked down trying to understand it all. "well in my eyes your still all my family but I have to find my sister if shes still alive." Sora nodded Kagome go up and changed. Kagome looked at herself in a full length mirror she wore what looked to be a deep purple with black flames one piece bathing suite with a strand of braided gold wire keeping the front closed with a long skirt with slits up both sides only held together by the waist band which was also braided gold. She wore two long black netted fingerless gloves and black high healed boots. She also wore a purple and black mask that only covered her mouth and nose.

_This is way to big for me._

Sora walked into the room and gave Kagome a half smile she said something quietly under her breath and Kagome started to glow. Kagome grew taller she was now 6"2' her hair grew to just above her ankles her roots remained black but her hair faded into a plum purple he curves filled out Kagome's eyes turned from a chocolate brown to a pale blue, her skin then turned pale as if the sun had never touched it. Kagome grew claws and fangs. The glowing stopped and she looked at her mother, Sora smiled knowing that this would be the last time she would see Kagome. They silently hugged and Kagome went to the well house. She hopped in but noticed there was something different about the magic as she hopped out the other side she turned around to face the well but when she turned she noticed that the well was no longer there.

_So I'm stuck her! Great well I guess I need to tell him and then look for my sister._

Kagome knew that Inuyasha and the rest of the gang would not be back for at least a week so she went to go find him like she had been doing for months. Kagome spread out her senses to find his demonic aura when she did she headed for the god tree in which Inuyasha was trapped to for 50 years. When she got there she looked around but there was nobody then she felt sharp claws at her throat.

"Sesshoumaru I'm me, Kagome

"prove it" His voice was colder than ice

"Your arm grew back due to or first kiss we were unable to explain why." The claw moved from her throat as Kagome was spun around.

"Tell this Sesshoumaru what happened to my little Miko."

Kagome explained everything.

"So you are one of the twins that when missing, This Sesshoumaru shall help you find your sister"

"But what if she's dead?"

"Tenchi's don't die they just sleep until they are healed. This also means you are not Kikyo's reincarnation"

"How do you know?"

"Tenchi's can not have another soul theirs are there own and have never belonged to another living being"

"Oh!" Kagome said dumbly.

Sesshoumaru tucked her bangs behind her ear causing one eye to be covered. He leaned down only slightly brushing his lips against hers.

"What are we going to do about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked putting the kiss to the back of her mind. Knowing not to try to deepen the kiss they had almost got caught last time Kagome did that.

Flash back

Kagome was sitting underneath the god tree doing her math home work when Sesshoumaru approached her.

"Miko" he looked down at her with his cold eyes

Kagome did not answer.

"Woman" Still no answer

"Kagome" Kagome looked up

"Yes Sesshoumaru"

"you will come with this Sesshoumaru"

"No I wont" She closed her math book put it in her back pack and stood getting ready to head back to the village. Sesshoumaru side stepped her and pinned her between himself and the tree.

"Move Sesshoumaru"

"I will not repeat myself again miko, you will come with me"

Kagome's temper started to rise. " I said no I wont so move"

Sesshoumaru was losing his temper he had tried to find her alone since they had met at his fathers tomb and now she was standing in his ways of his goal. No matter he'd do it here. Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed Kagome for a few seconds she did not respond then she kissed him back Sesshoumaru nipped at Kagome's lower lip she took a sharp breath and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. They both started to glow as the light faded Kagome felt two strong arms wrap around her. A demonic pressence was quickley aproching. Before Kagome could ask what was going on Sesshoumaru said one word the left. "mine" since then Kagome would leave her companions every time she felt his aura call out to her. He never too it father then kissing but he kept her with him for hours at a time or until Inuyasha came looking for her.

End of flash back

"Don't worry about him, I will handle it." Sesshoumaru placed a kiss on her head then wraped his arms around Kagome's waist and flew off to the west where He last senced Inuyasha.

Some where in the west

Sango stood on a tree stump waiting when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and he began nuzzling her neck.

"I love you Sango"

"Mm I love you too Inuyasha" He smiled against her neck

" We have to tell Kagome"

"Just do it when you two go to the hot springs next"

"But what if she hates me?"

"I told you love she wont"

Sango just nodded

"Lets go back to camp" They walked back to camp as if nothing happened not yet ready to let Miroku know about them. But when they got to camp the monk was not there.

At the hot springs

Miroku sat in the hot springs trying to relax when he felt her presence quickly approaching he didn't bother to get up and get dressed.

"My my Ayame what a surprise" The wolf demon looked at her mate.

"Have you told her yet"

"Told who my dear."

Ayame huffed and him "Sango have you told her we have mated?"

"No but you need not worry she is with Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Yes I see them run off all the time together" Miroku stood up and got out of the springs he quickly dried off and got dressed. "But no the less we shall go tell them now" Miroku grabbed Ayame's hand and lead her to the camp.

At camp

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked into Inuyasha's camp site ready to tell her group what has been happening for month just ask Miroku and Ayame walk in to do the same thing. Everybody looks around.

"looks like there have been a lot of secrets in this group" Kagome spoke. At first they did not recognize her Sango was the first to see that it was Kagome. Kagome explained everything (besides her and Sesshoumaru) then they all sat down in a circle. Sango spoke first needing to get it off her chest.

"I'm sorry Kagome, Miroku but Inuyasha and I are together we have been for months. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner."Her eyes down cast

"It's fine Sango" Miroku said "I have been mated to Ayame for a little longer that Inuyasha and you have been seeing each other."

"You knew" Sango gasped

Miroku nodded. Inuyasha was getting irradiated seeing his brother finally fed up he spoke up (more like yelled).

"What the hell is that bastard doing here:"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then to Sesshoumaru then back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha watch your mouth, Sesshoumaru is here because..." She eyed her friends "We are together" There was a collected gasp among the group. Then Inuyasha smirked

"Treat her right or I'll break you neck" Inuyasha threatened

"This Sesshoumaru would never hurt his future mate so don't attempt to make idle threats upon something you know nothing about" Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone.

"So Kagome do you know what you sister looks like." Ayame asked trying to break the tension.

"Nope but I'm sure when I find her I'll know"

"I almost forgot where is little Shippo?" Ayame asked. The Inuyasha gang looked down Kagome answered.

" In the last battle we had with one of Naraku's incarnates Shippo and Kirara were both killed" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction bringing back the memory of how he was unable to stop one of Naraku's incarnates from killing his group. The sounds of his wards blood curdling screams still fresh in him memory.

_I will kill that bastard for what he has done_

"Well...Kagome when is your 18th birthday, if your sister was also under a spell we could find her that day because she will more then likely give off an aura similar to your own." Sango suggested.

"Good idea it's.." Kagome was cut off by the sound of trees snapping all of a sudden the sky got black as a giant ogre came into the clearing.

Sorry guy's that;s the end of the first chappy. Please review.

Kagome: your really going to leave it a cliffy

Fluffylover920: Yep that way I don't kill my fingers typing

Sango: Whats with these parings?

Fluffylover920: You'll see .

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru demands to know what your up to

Kagome: Yea and why did you kill off Shippo, Kirara, Rin, and Jaken

Fluffylover920: you'll all see in due time (laughs evilly)

Sango, Kagome: (backs away slowly ) Ok then...bye O.o


End file.
